Om Sasuke
by miiyamii
Summary: Prekuel Cinta Sasuke. awal pertemuan Sakura dan Sasuke.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : AU. OOC. Flash. Sakura POV. Bahasa gahoel.

"Papamu nggak mau rujuk kembali sama Mami. Dia bilang nggak ada kisah lagi diantara kami, karena sekarang dia udah jatuh cinta sama tante-tante klemer yang matanya katarak itu!"

Mami ngamuk-ngamuk. Perjuangannya buat ngedapatin kembali hati Papi, setelah dua tahun bercerai, berakhir dengan kekalahan, karena Papi lebih memilih untuk menikah lagi dengan rekan bisnisnya yang cantik. Perempuan kaya pewaris Hyuuga Group.

"Padahal apa coba kurangnya Mami? Mami ini hot mom, masih cantik dan seksi walaupun udah punya anak segede kamu!"

Mami terus mengomel sambil ngaca dan dandan. Hari ini Papi resmi nikah sama ... Perempuan yang kata Mami si Tante klemer itu. Aku belum pernah ngeliat sih, tapi ... Cewek manapun kalau disandingin di samping Mami aku yang punya sifat sadistik dan masokis, tentu bakal kelihatan klemer.

Kalau kalian pikir Mami nggak bakal datang ke acara pernikahan Papi Naruto, karena patah hati, kalian salah. Justru Mami sangat bersemangat untuk pergi ke sana. Dia mempersiapkan diri sejak jam enam pagi. Ke salon, maskeran, luluran, meni-pedi, ngubah gaya rambut, ke butik untuk memilih gaun, dan lainnya. Padahal hari ini yang nikah Papi, tapi kenapa Mami repotnya ngalahin si pengantin perempuan? Haduh.

Mami Karinku yang cantik bin seksi ini pengen tampil sesempurna mungkin di acara pernikahan Papi. Dia mau nunjukin sama semua orang kalau mantan istri Papi itu jauh lebih hot dan seksi daripada istrinya yang sekarang.

Lihat aja penampilan Mamiku saat ini. Sekseh abisss. Dia make gaun hitam panjang-ketat-berbelahan dada rendah, dengan punggung yang terbuka, rambut merahnya yang ngejubleh yang dulu panjangnya sepunggung dan ala harazuku style, sekarang diubah jadi pendek banget dengan potongan ala rambut baru Kristen Stewart.

Ckckck. Sebagai anak kenapa aku malah jadi minder ngeliat penampilan Mamiku sendiri? Aje gilee.

"Sakura."

Memasukan kembali lipstik berwarna pink muda ke dalam tas tanganku, aku menoleh melihat Mami berdiri dengan gaya yang elegan di depan cermin.

"Apa Mi?"

"Gimana penampilan Mami menurut kamu?" Dia berputar dengan gaya bak peragawati di atas catwalk.

Aku mengerutkan bibir. "Cakep," jawabku sekenanya.

Mami cemberut. "Masa cuma cakep doang?" Dia berjalan menghampiriku, mata rubynya tampak mengamati penampilanku dari atas sampai bawah. Aku memakai gaun sutra berwarna merah muda pucat yang panjangnya selutut, dipadu dengan blezer cream lengan pendek, dan sabuk hijau berwarna senada dengan mataku sebagai pelengkapnya. Rambut merah muda panjangku, bagian bawahnya kubuat kriting. Mami membantu memake'up-ku, beliau meriasku dengan gaya smooky eyes yang dramatis, sehingga memberi kesan gadis polos yang nakal untukku.

"Iya deh Mami seksi, luar binasa seksinya," cibirku.

Mami nyengir. Menjatuhkan beberapa helai poni untuk menutupi jidatku yang terlalu lebar ini, Mami kemudian tersenyum puas.

"Biar nyaho Papimu. Mami berpenampilan begini buat nunjukin sama Papi, kalau Mami lebih cantik dan seksi dari istrinya sekarang. Dan Mami juga udah move on dari dia!" Katanya bersemangat.

"Tapi Mi, bukannya orang yang bisa move on itu, orang yang udah bisa jatuh cinta lagi dan punya tambatan hati lain?"

Selama dua tahun berpisah Mami Karin kan susah banget move on dari Papi Naruto. Beliau udah kayak stalker gila, setiap hari hobinya ngintilin Papi Naruto kemanapun Papi pergi. Dan tiap malam juga Mami tidurnya bukan melukin guling, tapi malah meluk foto Papi yang lagi nyengir pepsodent.

Kalau sekarang Mami bilang dia udah move on dari Papi, aku nggak bakal percaya.

"Nanti juga Mami bakal jatuh cinta lagi." Mami memberi isyarat padaku untuk keluar dari kamar. Kami siap berangkat ke hotel tempat resepsi Pernikahan Papi dan Mama tiri Hyuuga (sumpah, aku nggak tahu siapa namanya. Dan aku juga belum pernah ketemu sama orangnya!)

"Nanti?"

"Di resepsi pernikahan Papi kamu. Papi kamu kan pengusaha terkenal, dan pastinya di sana juga banyak pengusaha ganteng yang tajir. Doain Mami jatuh cinta sama salah satu diantara mereka ya," katanya genit.

"Yeee. Kalau jatuh cintanya salah sasaran gimana Mi? Masih mending kalau jatuh cintanya sama Duren-duda keren. Tapi kalau jatuh cintanya sama suami orang ..."

"Tak ada rotan akar pun jadi Sayang, tak ada duda keren suami tajir pun tak apa."

Dasar Mami sedeng!

Pesta resepsi pernikahan Papi Naruto sangat meriah. Ruang gedung hotel berbintang yang (kutebak) awalnya berwarna putih gading, disulap jadi bernuansa Lavender dan pink-kayak warna rambutku.

Papi Naruto kelihatan ganteng dan keren banget make tuxedo hitam pernikahannya. Dia berdiri gagah di pelaminan, di sebelah istri barunya.

Istri Papi yang ini namanya Hinata Hyuuga, aku baru denger salah satu tamu undangan nyebutin namanya tadi. Ck. Anak macam apa aku yang nggak tahu nama Ibu tirinya sendiri? Tante Hinata ini cakep sih, cakep banget malah, sebelas dua belas sama Mami. Cuma kalau Mami kelihatan hot, nyentrik, dan gak pedulian, Tante Hinata malah keballikannya. Dia kelihatan keibuan dan manis banget.

Rambutnya warna ungu tua gelap, aku nebak kalau rambutnya panjang, karena sanggulnya lumayan gede. Tapi ... Eto ... Matanya aneh. Itu asli ya, atau cuma lensa kontak? Hal pertama yang bakal aku tanyain sama Tante Hinata setelah dikasih quality time sebagai Ibu dan anak tiri nanti adalah soal matanya. Itu pasti!

Papi Naruto girang banget waktu tahu aku hadir di respsi pernikahannya. Dia meluk aku erat, kemudian langsung ngenalin aku sama istrinya yang cantik. Tante Hinata!

"S-se-senang bertemu denganmu Sakura. Ssemoga kita bisa dekat dan menjadi teman yang baik."

Astaga buah naga yang ilang tiga ... Nih cewek selain punya mata aneh yang unik, ternyata dia juga punya penyakit gagap ya? Dan pemaluuuu bangeeet. Wadew, jadi nggak sabar pengen lihat Papi Naruto versy junior yang keluar dari Tante Hinata. Apa dia bakal nggak tahu malu kayak gen yang dituruni Papi Naruto sama Mami Karin ke aku? Atau dia bakal malu-maluin, karena Mamanya terlalu pemalu?

Haduh ngawur!

Pesta berlangsung meriah. Papi Naruto dan Tante Hinata tampak begitu bahagia di atas pelaminan, beberapa kali Papi Naruto diseret oleh MC ke panggung, dia dipaksa menyanyikan lagu untuk Tante Hinata. Dengan malu-malu, dan suara yang serak-serak sember, Papi Naruto menyanyikan lagu 'Janji Suci'nya Yovie n' Nuno untuk Tante Hina. So sweet.

Sementara Mami ... Well, kayaknya dia benar-benar udah berhasil move on dari Papi Naruto. Lihat aja ... Tuh dia lagi berdansa romantis sama Om-Om aneh berambut uban yang make masker. Beberapa kali Mami tertawa manis dan tersipu malu. Itu hal yang jarang dilakuin Mami Karin sejak cerai sama Papi Naruto. Dan semoga aja si Om berambut uban itu duda atau perjaka tua, karena kalau dia suami orang, jalan ceritanya jadi berabe.

Aku duduk di area penyedian makanan bersama Om Chouji, teman Papi yang punya restoran gede dekat tengah kota. Papi Naruto nyewa katering Om Chouji buat pesta pernikahannya.

Jangan salah, walaupun endut, ngegemesin, dan imut, Om Chouji itu jago masak lho. Dan semua jenis makanan yang dia masak itu enak-enak. Kayak sate kambing, kambing guling, semur, steik, pasta, dan lain-lain. Kabarnya dulu Om Chouji sempat diminta sama produser Mastercheff U.S.A buat ngegantiin Gordon Ramsey sebagai juri di acara memasak kelas dunia itu. Tapi Om Chouji nolak, katanya dia lebih senang memajukan acara memasak di negaranya sendiri. Wah, Om Chouji patriotik sekali.

"Sate kambing apa kambing guling ya?" Aku mau makan, dan aku bingung milih diantara dua menu itu. Aku suka hal-hal yang berbau kambing.

"Sakura?"

"Hmm?"

Aku berbalik dan melihat seorang Om-Om ganteng berambut gelap yang berdiri menjulang di belakang aku. Dia tinggi, rambutnya rada mirip pantat bebek, kulitnya pucat, matanya tajam, dan bibirnya seksi. Kalau kalian tanya dia mirip aktor hollywood yang mana, jawabanku pastilah Om Neal-Matt Bommer di serial White Collar.

"Kamu Sakura Uzumaki kan?" Dia mengulang pertanyaannya, tampak ragu. Dia memperhatikanku dari ujung kaki sampe ujung kepala.

Aku mengangguk. "Iya," jawabku mengerutkan bibir. "Tapi Om ini si ... Hwaaa!"

Tanpa tedeng aling-aling si Om, yang aku curigai, sebagai Om-Om senang ini tiba-tiba memeluku erat, mengangkatku dari lantai, dan memutarku gembira.

Hwaaaa apa-apaan?

"Rambut pinkmu kelihatan familiar. Ternyata kamu benar-benar Sakura." Dia menurunkanku kembali. Sorot mata hitamnya tampak lembut dan hangat menatapku.

Oh, God! Ganteng banget.

Mamiii, aku melelelehhh.

"Kamu udah besar ya sekarang." Dia tersenyum lebar.

Ya iyalah, tiap tahun kan aku tambah tinggi, dan beratku juga seimbang ama tinggiku.

"Ummm. Om ini siapa ya?" Tanyaku memberanikan diri.

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke. Sahabat Ayahmu. Yang dulu sering main sama kamu waktu kamu masih bayi, sampai usiamu tiga tahun."

Errrrrrrr. Gak inget tuh, sumpah!

Om Sasuke terkekeh melihat ekspresi berpikirku. Dia pasti tahu aku sedang mencoba mengingatnya.

"Dulu Om yang sering gantiin popok kamu waktu kamu ngompol dan ngebom," katanya. Sorot matanya bersinar geli.

Rasa kagum berubah menjadi tengsin, dan rasa tengsin berubah menjadi ilfeel. Masa nih orang ngaku terang-terangan kalau sejak bayi aku sering ngompol dan ngebom sementara dia ngegantiin popok aku? Waktu itu Papi sama Mami kemana coba? Nelantarin anak seenaknya! Malu dan sakit hati tahu!

"Sekarang masih suka ngompol dan ngebom nggak?"

Ajib nih Om-Om. Minta ditampar kali ya? Ya iyalah manusia sering ngompol dan ngebom! Kalau gak ngelakuin itu perut bisa meledak gara-gara kotoran nggak dikeluarin.

Aku bersungut. "Om jangan ngungkit-ngungkit masa balita dan batita aku deh. Aku udah gede kali, bisa ngelakuin semuanya sesuai tempat dan keadaan."

Om Sasuke nyengir.

"Sorry. Oh ya kamu tinggal sama Ibu kamu atau sama Ayah kamu yang rada-rada itu?" Dia membuat gerakan miring menggunakan telunjuk di atas dahinya yang bersih.

Aku tertawa. Memang benar sih kadang-kadang Papi Naruto itu bisa jadi rada-rada miring lho.

"Nggak Om, aku tinggal sama Mami." Berbalik memunggungi Om Sasuke, aku kembali sibuk dengan menu kambingku.

Kambing gulung atau sate kambing? Ok. Fix. Sate kambing. Aku menaruh beberapa tusuk sate kambing di atas piringku. Aku berbalik dan mendapati Om Sasuke menatapku tajam dan serius.

"Kenapa Om?" Tanyaku heran. Dia melamun ya? "Om?" Aku menegurnya lagi. Dia tersentak pelan seperti baru tersadar dari sesuatu.

"Eh? Ya?"

"Om kenapa? Kok melamun?"

Om Sasuke gelagapan. "Ah. Gak apa-apa. Om nyapa Ayah kamu dulu ya," katanya buru-buru pergi. Namun baru beberapa langkah, dia kemudian berbalik.

"Sakura?"

"Mmm. Ya Om?" Jawabku dengan mulut penuh sate kambing.

"Kamu cantik," katanya lembut.

Dan ... Uh, Oh. Aku nggak tahu harus ngejawab apa.

Salah tingkah dan menggaruk kepalaku yang tak gatal, kemudian menjawab, "Terimakasih Om."

"Hn."

Ya Awohh, mimpi apa aku semalam. Dipuji sama orang ganteng, yah walaupun Om-Om tapi do'i kece badai cin.

Selesai.


	2. Chapter 2

_(Sakura POV)_

Aku mengerutkan bibir menatap hot old man di depanku. Sebulan setelah pernikahan Papi, aku dibuat bingung dengan kehadiran seorang Om-Om ganteng dengan gaya rambut ala pantat bebek, di sekolahku. Pada guru-guru dia bilang kalau dia adalah Om-ku, dan dia minta ijin untuk bicara denganku di ruang BK.

Seingatku aku nggak pernah punya Om seganteng ini deh. Tampangnya kayak aktor Hollywood pula. Matanya item tajam, kulitnya putih bersih, idungnya mancung, bibirnya ... Hmmm ... Yummmy. Dan body-nya ... Eightpack boooo.

"Coba inget-inget lagi deh." Si Om keliatannya kesal karena aku masih belum ingat sama dia.

Jangan salah, walaupun aku jenius kayak Einstein, tapi memori otakku bisa dibilang rendah (mungkin dibawah dua giga), jadi aku bisa cepat ngelupain orang yang pernah kutemui. Apalagi ketemunya cuma satu kali, di pesta resepsi pernikahan Papi doang.

"Gak inget Om. Suer deh." Aku menggaruk bingung kepalaku yang tiba-tiba gatel banget, faktor kutu mungkin.

"Kita ketemu di pesta resepsi pernikahan Papi kamu sama Hinata!"

Dia mulai lapaaar ... Eh salah, dia mulai maraaah. Dia mulai marah.

"Iya saya tahu," jawabku manyun. "Om kan udah bilang tadi. Cuma yang lebih spesifik lagi dong Om, saya ini pelupa!"

Dia mendengus frustrasi. Memelototiku seperti ingin memakanku hidup-hidup. Bangun dari bangku yang tadi di duduki Bu Shizune, guru TU cakep, sebelum ninggalin kami berdua di ruang BK. Si Om ketceh jalan mondar-mandir kayak setrikaan di depanku.

"Kita sempat ngobrol di bagian prasmanan di hotel tempat resepsi," katanya mencoba lebih spesifik.

Aku mengerutkan kening lebih dalam mencoba untuk mengingat. Tapi ... Gagal total. Masih gak ingat!

Aku menggeleng. "Serius Om. Lupa."

"Grrrrrr." Si Om menggeram.

Nih orang pemain sinetron Ganteng-Ganteng Serigala ya? Mukanya oke, tapi geramannya nggak oke banget.

"Ternyata kamu mewarisi kebegoan Papimu."

Aku mendelik padanya. Penghinaan banget tuh. Ok, aku tahu Papi Naruto bego, tapi AKU NGGAK BEGO-BEGO AMAT KAYAK PAPI! Aku cuma sering lupa sama orang yang baru sekali kutemui, bukan sama pelajaran sekolah, lagian apa untungnya coba? Ingat sama orang yang cuma sekali kita temui. Nggak ada kan?

Aku mendengus. Ikut bangun dari kursi dan berdiri tepat di depannya, sehingga dia berhenti mondar-mandir.

"Nah Om, daripada kita berdebat nggak jelas kayak gini, gimana kalau Om jelasin aja sama aku. Om ..."

"Sasuke." Dia memotong ucapkanku cepat.

Aku mengangguk. "Om Sasuke itu adiknya Papi Naruto ..." Nggak mungkin sih kalau nih Om kece saudara dari keluarga Papi, keluarga Papiku itu kan keturunan Blonde dan rambut merah semua. "Atau ... Saudaranya Mami Karin?" Makin nggak mungkin lagi, dikeluarga Mami nggak ada tuh yang rambutnya item kayak bintang iklan sampo.

Si Om Sasuke mendesah putus asa. Dia menatapku tajam.

"Om ini temannya Papi kamu. Waktu kamu masih bayi kamu sering dititipin di Apartemen Om."

Nah lho. Ngapain Papi sama Mami nitipin aku di tempat Om-Om ini? Sering lagi. Benar-benar nggak bertanggung jawab tuh orang tua, pantas mereka cerai.

"Dan Om sering gantiin popok kamu waktu kamu ngebom dan ngompol."

Astaga naga ...

Satu detik. Aku terdiam karena inget sesuatu.

Dua detik. Om-Om hot yang meluk aku di resepsi pernikahan Papi.

Lima detik. Kata-kata tentang ngebom dan ngompol.

Sepuluh detik. AKU INGET DIA!

"Iya Om. Inget," kataku tengsin.

Om Sasuke menyeringai. "Nah gitu dong!" Katanya sambil mengacak rambut merah mudaku gemas.

Aku cemberut.

"Nah sekarang jelasin sama aku. Kenapa Om tiba-tiba nongol di sekolah dan gangguin aku yang lagi belajar?"

"Karena aku kangen sama kamu."

Hah?

Aku terpesona saat melihat sebuah seringai nakal terukir di wajah old man yang super ganteng itu. Hanjeeer, nih orang tampan bangettt, perfect! Cuma sayang, umurnya udah tua.

"Jalan yuk," kata Om Sasuke sembari menyeretku seenaknya.

"T-tapi Om, ini belum jam pulang. Saya masih ada jam Fisika, dan tas saya masih di kelas ..." Gelagapku bingung dengan kelakuan teman Papiku ini.

"Aku udah minta ijin sama guru kamu. Sana gih ambil tas kamu, aku tungguin di parkiran," perintahnya sembari berlalu pergi.

Aku menggaruk tengkukku bingung. Dan dengan linglung aku berjalan kembali ke kelas dan mengambil tasku.

(Sasuke POV)

Dipanggil Om sama orang yang ditaksir itu rasanya ... Sesuatu banget. Nyelekit. Bikin hati jadi sakit. Oke. Oke. Aku tahu aku terlalu 'matang' untuk gadis seumuran Sakura. Tapi ... Dipanggil Om tetap aja bikin aku ngerasa minder.

Lagian aku juga aneh, kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta berat sama anak kecil yang belum lulus SMA kayak gini. Selama sebulan, setelah ketemu sama Sakura di pesta resepsi pernikahan Naruto, aku selalu keinget dia terus, muka saltingnya yang imut, dan cara makannya yang ngegemesin. Aku udah berusaha ngelupain Sakura, coba berkencan dengan perempuan seumuranku, tapi ... Tetap aja yang keingat malah mukanya Sakura.

Asem. Jatuh cinta sama Sakura udah bikin aku ngerasa kayak pedofil. Tapi mau gimana lagi? Namanya juga cinta.

"Om."

"Hm?" Sambil terus menyetir, aku menoleh ke arah Sakura yang sedang duduk manis di samping kursi pengemudi.

"Kita mau kemana?" Tanyanya sembari mengerucutkan bibir pink-nya yang mungil, yang sewarna dengan rambutnya.

"Kamu maunya kemana?" Aku malah balik nanya.

Dia cemberut lucu. "Lah? Om kan yang ngajak. Gimana sih?"

Oh benar juga ya? Aku terdiam sejenak, sambil berpikir, kemana aku harus ngebawa ni anak?

"Ke Mall?"

"Ngapain ke Mall?" Dia menyipitkan mata, menatapku curiga, seolah aku ini adalah Om-Om mesum tukang modusin ABG.

"Mmmmmm. Buat beli barang-barang yang kamu suka," jawabku ragu.

Sakura mencondongkan kepalanya ke arahku, mata hijaunya makin menyipit curiga. "Om ini Om-Om senang ya?"

HAH?

"Om ngelakuin ini buat bikin aku jadi cabe-cabeannya Om?"

APA?

CKIIIITTT!

JDUAK!

Kepalaku benjol terbentur dashboard mobil. Dahi lebarnya Sakura juga mengalami hal yang sama.

Tuduhan Sakura yang mengatakan bahwa aku ini Om-Om senang yang mencoba merayunya untuk menjadi cabe-cabeanku, membuatku mendadak menghentikan laju kendaraanku di tengah jalan, beruntung nggak ada kendaraan lewat. Kalau nggak bisa mampus kami kena kecelakaan beruntun.

"Om apa-apaan sih?!" Protes Sakura sambil meringis kesakitan mengelus jidat mulusnya yang agak makan tempat. "Kalau Om mau mati gara-gara kecelakaan mobil, mati aja sendiri, jangan ngajak-ngajak aku!"

Nih anak mulutnya pedes juga. Untung masih tujuh belas tahun, kalau nggak gue cium lo!

"Sorry. Sorry," kataku lemas sembari mengusap bagian depan kepalaku yang sakit. "Lagian kamu sih nuduhnya ..." Ngejleb di hati, "... Yang bukan-bukan."

Sakura mengerucutkan bibir. "Sorry," ucapnya dengan nada menyesal. "Lagian kalau Om bukan Om-Om senang yang mau modusin aku buat jadi simpenan Om, terus ngapain Om ngajakin aku ke Mall buat belanja?"

"Itu karena Om kangen sama kamu," jawabku asal. "Sudah empat belas tahun sejak Om pindah ke Amerika, Om nggak pernah liat kamu. Dan sekarang setelah kita ketemu, Om pengen ngasih kamu hadiah."

Bohong banget aku. Jadi ngerasa kayak Om-Om hidung belang yang modusin anak polos.

"Oh. Gitu ya?" Sakura mengangguk-angguk. Ekspresinya melunak dan dia tersenyum riang ke arahku. "Terimakasih Om," katanya penuh semangat.

"Hn. Sama-sama," jawabku kemudian menyalakan kembali mesin mobilku.

"Kita jadi pergi ke Mall-nya Om?" Mata Sakura bersinar gembira. Aku tahu dia sedang mempertimbangkan barang-barang apa yang ingin dia sikat di Mall nanti. Huh. Dasar ABG.

"Iya. Kamu mau beli apa di sana nanti?"

"Baju, sepatu, jam, sandal ..." Haaah. Anak cewek. Anak cewek. "Hape juga boleh Om?"

Boleh. Boleeeehhhh. Mumpung aku orang kaya. "Iya," jawabku singkat.

"Asiiiikkkk!" Dia berseru gembira sambil bertepuk tangan.

Aku meliriknya dan tersenyum melihat wajah gembiranya yang sangat cantik itu. Sial. Kenapa aku harus jatuh cinta sama ABG sih?

"Oh ya, Om."

"Ya?"

"Nanti bisa nggak mampir dulu di Grammed?"

"Mampir di Grammed? Mau beli buku pelajaran?" Tebakku, merasa bangga karena cewek yang kutaksir ternyata anak yang rajin.

"Bukan Om. Aku mau ngebeli buku trilogi Fifty Shades sama Barred to You," jawabnya polos.

Dan untuk kedua kalinya kepalaku kembali benjol gara-gara aksi rem mendadakku yang mengejutkan.


	3. Chapter 3

_(Sakura Pov)_

Pantesan banyak ABG jaman sekarang yang ngincer buat jalan sama Om-Om. Om-Om Kantongnya tebel euy.

Beli ini. Beli itu. Beli bla bla bla bla, yang nggak sanggup dibeli pake uang jajan dari orang tua, semua bisa. Kayak aku sekarang yang lagi melongo di dalam toko handphone, tadi sih cuma bercanda doang minta hape sama Om Sasuke, buat ngetest dia ini baik apa pelit, eh ternyata aku benar-benar mau dibeliin hape coy. Do'i milihin aku smartphone mahal lagi. Wow.

"Blackberry apa I-phone, Sak?" Tanya Om Sasuke sambil memperlihatkan kedua ponsel keluaran terbaru dari masing-masing merk.

"Blackberry boleh. I-phone juga boleh, Om ..." Dua-duanya juga boleh pake bangeeet Om. Nggak bermaksud jadi cewek matre sih, tapi dia sendiri kan yang nawarin? Jadi mubadzir kalau ditolak. Hehe.

"I-phone?" Tanyanya sambil mengangkat salah satu ponsel yang ada di tangannya. Aku mengangguk antusias.

Om Sasuke tersenyum, lalu menyerahkan I-phone tersebut pada pramuniaga toko untuk dibungkus. Pramuniaga cewek berambut cokelat itu tersenyum manis menerima model ponsel dari Om Sasuke, lalu dia melirikku dengan pandangan Sinis dan jijik.

Ealah. Ngiri ya Mbak?

"Sekalian sama nomernya Sak?" Tawar Om Sasuke.

Ya ampun, nih Om-Om baik banget. Kenapa nggak dari dulu aja Om Sasuke dari Amerika dan ngunjungin aku. Jarang-jarang Papi punya teman sebaik dan seganteng ini.

"Boleh, kalau Om nggak ngerasa direpotin," jawabku malu-malu.

"Nggak kok." Om Sasuke kemudian memesankan lagi sebuah nomer cantik untuk dimasukan ke I-phone baruku.

_(Hinata POV)_

"Tahu nggak Beib, Karin udah mulai kencan lagi lho ..."

Mendidih. Mendidih. Mendidih.

"Dia bilang dia udah move on dari aku. Dan tahu nggak dia kencan sama siapa?"

Hatiku rasanya mendidih banget waktu ngedengar suamiku tercinta bicarain tentang mantan istrinya.

"Dia kencan sama Kakashi. Itu si Playboy nggak jelas pewaris Hotel Hatake. Ugh. Aku harus memperingatkan Karin soal dia."

Dan menghawatirkan dia.

"S-Sayang ..."

"Karin bisa terluka kalau dia tetap berhubungan dengan Kakashi.".

Dan aku sudah terluka sejak satu jam yang lalu mendengarmu bicara tentang dia, Suamiku Sayang. Ini seharusnya tentang kita, karena kita sedang dalam masa berbulan madu. Bukan tentang mantan istri rambut apimu yang galaknya seperti nenek sihir itu.

"S-Sayang ..." Imej sebagai perempuan pemalu yang manis benar-benar menyebalkan. Ingin sekali aku mengatakan,"BERHENTI MEMBICARAKAN DIA, DAN MARI LAKUKAN HAL-HAL YANG ROMANTIS!" Tapi ... Mulutku nggak bisa konek sama otakku.

Sumpah! Setiap aku pengen bicara kasar atau nyampain sesuatu yang sesuai sama keinginan aku, mulut dan kelakuanku selalu mengeluarkan yang sebaliknya. Huhuhuu nasib jadi perempuan kaya dari keluarga terhormat yang mendapat didikan agar selalu manis, pemalu, dan sopan layaknya puteri keraton kayaknya sudah mendarah daging dalam diriku.

"Oh ya. Pesanan kita belum datang ya?" Naruto celingak-celinguk mencari pelayan Restoran tempat kami memesan makan malam. Sekarang aku dan Naruto sedang berada di Restoran mewah sebuah hotel berbintang tempat kami melaksanakan bulan madu.

Aku terdiam menatap Naruto. Ingin menampilkan ekspresi cemberut karena cemburu, tapi nggak bisa mukaku ini termasuk kategori muka yang minim ekspresi. Seperti halnya Kristen Stewart yang cuma bisa nampilin ekspresi dingin dan raut wajah datar di muka umum, aku juga cuma bisa nampilin ekspresi malu-malu aku yang manis di depan orang-orang (termasuk di depan suamiku). Ckckck. Nasib. Nasib.

"Lama amat tuh pelayan." Naruto menggerutu kesal.

Suami nggak peka! Istri tercinta lagi cemburu nih!

"Oh ya, Beib."

Aku mendongak menatap Naruto dengan ekspresi malu-maluku yang manis. Nih ekspresi mukaku nggak bisa diubah lagi ya? Nasib turunan ningrat.

"I-iya Sayang?" Sahutku lembut.

"Boleh nggak aku nelpon Karin buat peringatin dia soal Kakashi?" Tanya Naruto polos.

Sialan! Di usiaku yang mau tiga puluh dua tahun, aku belum pernah sama sekali punya pacar ataupun jatuh cinta. Sekalinya jatuh cinta, pacaran, dan dapet suami ... Kok dapatnya yang kayak gini amat ya? TELMI DAN NGGAK PEKA SAMA PERASAAN ISTRI!

Tanpa menunggu persetujuanku, Naruto dengan seenak jidatnya mengeluarkan ponsel untuk menelpon Karin.

"Ah. Hai Mamiii ..." Sapanya riang.

ANJRIIIT MASIH DIPANGGIL MAMI?!

Tanpa sadar aku mengigit gemas serbet yang ada di atas meja.

_(Sakura Pov)_

Anjriitttt.

Seharusnya tadi aku nolak ajakan Om Sasuke yang mau beliin aku barang-barang mahal di Mall. Bukannya mau sok suci, atau takut keliatan kayak cabe-cabean genit yang lagi morotin si Om. Tapi aku nggak memperhitungkan kalau aku bakal ketemu teman satu sekolahanku di Mall ini.

"Matsuri?"

Tapi dia bukan teman juga sih.

"Lho, Sakura?"

Bisa dibilang dia ... Errr ... Musuh?

Matsuri yang masih mengenakan seragam putih-abu sepertiku tampak gelagapan, buru-buru dia nyingkirin tangan Om-Om endut, bulet, berpakaian perlente dan rada pendek yang daritadi ngerangkul dia mesra.

Dasar simpenan Om-Om. Tapi ... Aku melirik horor tangan Om Sasuke yang juga lagi ngerangkul pundakku ... Kok aku jadi ngerasa seperti Matsuri ya? Jadi cabe-cabean Om-Om berkantong tebal. Yah, walaupun Om Sasuke ini bukan Om-Om yang kayak 'Om-Om'nya Matsuri, karena dia sahabat Papi aku. Tapi anggapan orang-orang yang ngeliat kan beda.

Ya ampun Sak, kenapa kamu bego amat sih? Mau-maunya diajak ke tempat ini!

"Kamu bolos sekolah ya?" Tanya Matsuri dengan senyum dipaksakan sambil ngelirik bolak-balik antara aku dan Om Sasuke.

"Nggak." Aku menggeleng. "Om Sasuke aku yang baru pulang dari Amrik udah ijin kok sama Bu Shizune," jawabku berusaha untuk tidak terlihat kikuk dan malu. Apalagi Om-Om bulet yang tampangnya kayak banshee di sebelah Matsuri ngelempar senyum ala kucing chesire ke aku. Perutku mendadak mules.

Matsuri ngelirik ke arah tangan aku dan Om Sasuke yang megang banyak tas belanjaan. Dan ekspresinya cemberut ketika melihat pada tangannya yang baru megang satu kantong belanjaan. Dia kemudian mendongak dan menatap aku sinis.

"Nggak nyangka ya ternyata murid pintar kayak kamu, punya profesi yang sama kayak aku," cibir Matsuri. "Simpanannya Om-Om," lanjutnya dengan nada menyebalkan.

Aku menggertakan gigi. Tanganku terangkat pengen ngejambak dan nyakar muka nyebelinnya Matsuri, ketika Om Sasuke tiba-tiba ngomong ; "Hei Nak, jaga mulut kamu," dia terdengar marah dan gusar. "Sakura bukan simpanan Om-Om seperti yang kamu katakan. Saya Om-nya Sakura yang baru pulang dari Amerika. Dan sekali lagi kalau saya dengar kamu mengatai Sakura yang tidak-tidak, saya nggak akan segan-segan melaporkan kelakuan nggak benar kamu ke pihak sekolah," setelah berbicara hal itu Om Sasuke segera nyeret aku dari sana.

Sekilas tadi aku ngeliat muka Matsuri yang pucat ketakutan.

Ahhhhh. Om Sasuke baik pakek bangeeeettttt. Benar-benar lelaki impian wanita. Ganteng, kaya, baik, sayang sama aku dan ngebelain aku di depan Matsuri. Ya amsyooong, kalau aja dia bukan teman Papi dan umurnya nggak tua ... Aku bakal langsung bawa ke KUA nih orang.

**(Bersambung)**

**A/N :** _Maafkan saya jika part ini terasa pendek, absurd, dan menyinetron. Saya lagi mual mikirin perjalanan pake bus dan kapal besok malam :( terimakasih untuk semua reader yang sudah bersedia membaca, mereview, atau cuma sekedar mampir doang. *salam kecup untuk kalian semua._

_Soal Sasuke itu duda atau bujang lapuk bakal dijawab di Part depan. Oh ya, novel IKYT udah turun cetak lho :) buat yang mau mesan silakan hubungi no. 087 866 837 717. Kalau mau lihat foto novelnya, ada di profil ffn, sama fb saya. Sampai jumpa._


	4. Chapter 4

(Sasuke Pov)

Cinta ini ... Membunuhku ...

Lirik lagu yang terdengar dari kamar keponakanku, Obito, benar-benar makjleb sama suasana hatiku sekarang yang memang lagi mellow-mellownya. Hah! Terserah kalian deh mau ngatain aku ABG tua labil, atau Om-Om lebay, whatever, karena sekarang aku lagi galau. Persetan dengan imej Uchiha yang harus selalu kelihatan keren, cool, dan kece.

Orang galau mana mungkin mikirin kekerenannya!

Iya, kalian benar aku galau karena perasaanku terhadap Sakura. Yaaah, hati tuh anak aja belum direbut tapi tanggapan orang-orang umum yang ngeliat kami jalan bareng, bikin hati teriris. Aku benar-benar sakit hati, dan nggak terima saat Sakura dihina sama temannya sebagai cabe-cabean yang morotin Om-Om. Terlepas dari aku memang kelihatan kayak Om-Om jika disandingin sama Sakura. Kenyataan itu menyakitkan ya?

Huweeeee Mamiiiiiii. Giliran aku udah dapet calon istri yang cucok jadinya kok kayak gini amat ya?

Tapi aku cinta sama Sakura. Aku ngedeketin dia bukan cuma karena nafsu pengen nidurin daun muda. Walau aku akui di salah satu sudut hatiku yang paling dalam, aku juga pengen ngelakuin itu, tapi aku nggak brengsek! Aku nggak mau beli badannya Sakura cuma sebagai pemuas nafsu semalam! Aku mau dapetin hati dan badan-jiwa dan raganya sekaligus!

ARRRGGGHHH! Masalah umur ini bikin nelangsa.

Belum lagi Mama yang maksa aku buat cepat married dan ngasih dia cucu. Terus Papa juga ikutan ngancem lagi, sebelum umur aku empat puluh aku harus nikah sama cewek baik-baik dan nggak kayak mantan istriku dulu, kalau nggak aku bakal dipecat tanpa pesangon jadi anak.

Aku resmi jadi duda delapan tahun yang lalu. Cerai gara-gara ... Belum juga dapat jatah malam pertama, waktu resepsi do'i malah ninggalin aku di pelaminan dan kabur sama cowok yang dia cintai. Haaah, gara-gara hal itu aku jadi phobia sama hal-hal yang berbau resepsi, dan selama empat tahun aku nggak pernah mau pergi ke resepsi pernikahan teman walau dapat undangan. Itu bukan karena aku masih cinta sama mantan istriku, itu karena ... Mengingatkanku pada Nasibku yang ngenes.

Karena baru kali itu, cowok kaya, tajir, dan super cuakeeep, ditinggal mempelai perempuannya. Setelah insiden itu memalukan itu. Ayahku benar-benar murka, dia mengutuk ... Eh, maksudnya dia memutuskan semua hubungan kerja sama perusahaan dengan keluarga mantan-calon-besan yang langsung bangkrut saat itu juga.

Keluargaku mendapatkan aib dan gunjingan yang cukup memalukan. Makanya aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke Amerika selama bertahun-tahun untuk melupakan kejadian itu. Dan setelah pulang dari Amerika ... Aku malah jatuh cinta sama perempuan yang bakal bikin keluargaku jadi gunjingan lagi. Bukan karena asal-usulnya tapi karena ... Umurnya.

Huhuhuuu. Nasibku kok kayak gini amat ya? Sakura juga sih! Kenapa lahirnya harus delapan belas tahun yang lalu?! Kenapa nggak tiga puluh tahun lalu, atau dua puluh lima tahun yang lalu sih? Kan aku nggak pusing soal umur kalau kayak gitu.

Mana dia anaknya Naruto sama Karin lagi. Sial! Mereka bisa ngamuk. Sifat mantan couple itu kan bar-bar banget kalau lagi marah. Haaaah. Sakura, Sakura, mau-maunya kamu punya orang tua kayak gitu.

Ya mbok sebelum masuk ke perut itu diseleksi dulu resume keluarganya. Calon bapak kayak gimana kelakuannya, calon ibu juga kayak gimana. Biar calon suamimu ini nggak pusing.

Dan lagu D'Masiv yang terdengar dari kamar keponakanku kini telah berganti menjadi lagu grup band kesukaanku Sheila On 7, judulnya Berhenti Berharap.

Anjrrrittt. Galaunya sesuai sama suasana hatiku. Tanpa sadar bibirku juga ikut bergerak menyanyikan lirik lagu itu.

Walau lagunya 'Berhenti Berharap' sesungguhnya aku nggak mau berhenti berharap buat dapetin cinta Sakura. Aku nggak mau kalah sebelum berperang. Peduli setan deh sama omongan orang-orang. Yang penting ... Dapetin hatinya Sakura, kalau dia udah jatuh cinta sama aku, tinggal nunggu dia lulus buat ngajak married. Errr ... Soal Naruto sama Karin setuju atau nggak, itu belakangan.

Bangun dari posisi berbaringku di sofa, aku kemudian beranjak ke arah meja, mengambil remote dan mematikan televisi yang sejak tadi tidak konsen kutonton. Lalu, meraih I-phone-ku.

Aku baru saja akan menghubungi Sakura, ketika kepala jabrik Obito, keponakanku, anaknya Bang Itachi-yang punya kamar di samping ruang keluarga- tiba-tiba nongolin diri. Sebelah alisku terangkat.

"Ooo." Mulutnya dibuletin kayak ikan koi. "Yang daritadi nyanyi itu Om Sasuke ya?" Katanya takjub.

Aku mengerutkan kening. "Iya! Emangnya kenapa?!" Jawabku judes. Bukannya nggak sayang sama keponakan, tapi nih bocah termasuk dalam kategori bocah setan lho.

"Suara Om keren bangeeeet. Selamat Om. Selamat!"

"Hah? Selamat apaan?"

Obito nyengir lebar. "Selamat, sepuluh Bumil (Ibu Hamil) di kompleks kita pada kena setep dan harus dilarikan ke rumah sakit gara-gara dengar suara Om."

GRRR. BOCAH SETAN!

Obito buru-buru masuk kembali ke kamarnya sebelum aku nendang bokongnya.

(Sakura Pov)

Ini Om-Om matanya pengen dicolokin pake jari kali ya? Sumpah eneg banget aku ngeliatnya. Bikin orang yang lagi belajar risih!

Mami juga, katanya udah pacaran sama Om Kakashi, eeehh tapi ngapain lagi dia bawa Om cungkring-kurus-kering ini ke Rumah? Bikin privasi anak gadisnya terganggu aja. Nyesel tadi nggak ganti baju. Aku cuma make celana boxer puma pendek warna biru muda, tanktop kuning, sama sweater tipis merah muda. Itu Om-Om melototin beberapa 'aset'ku secara terang-terangan.

Tadi aku lagi asik belajar biologi sambil sibuk chattingan sama teman-teman fb, pake ponsel baruku yang dibeliin sama Om Sasuke, di ruang keluarga, waktu tiba-tiba Mami sama Om ... Om apa ya tadi? Om ... Nggggggg. Om ... Madesu? Ah iya. Waktu tiba-tiba Mami sama Om Madesu datang.

"Ebisu! Bentar ya, aku nyari dulu berkasnya!" Suara Mami terdengar dari kamar, disertai dengan suara grasak-grusuk benda-benda jatuh. Ngapain tuh orang?

"Santai aja Rin," jawab Om Madesu sambil terus natap aku intens dan nyunggingin senyum mesum yang bikin bulu kudukku meremang dangdut.

Hiiiii. Mamiiiiiiiiii!

"Ini berkas penting ketumpuk sama berkas-berkas lainnya," gerutu Mami dari dalam kamar. "Mampus, Pak Tobirama Senju bisa ngamuk nih."

"Makannya nyari yang benar, Rin."

Entah kenapa aku begitu takut mendengar nada suara Om Madesu di depanku. Pelan-pelan aku mundur hingga punggungku menyentuh pinggiran sofa. Walau si Om Madesu duduk di seberangku, terhalang sebuah meja, dan ada Mami di kamar ... Tapi aku tetap aja takut!

Aku berpura-pura membaca buku paket biologiku untuk mengalihkan perhatianku dari Om Madesu. Itu si Mami keluarnya lama amat ya? Ini alarm-nya udah defcon satu Mi! Teman kantor Mami ini mesum!

"Anaknya Karin ya?" Tanya Om Madesu sambil melemparkan senyum malu-malunya yang malu-maluin.

"Bukan! Emaknya!" Jawabku judes, nggak mau ngeliat muka si Om gaje ini. Udah tahu aku anaknya Mami Karin, kok nanya lagi!

"Ih. Cantik-cantik kok galak sih? Ntar cantiknya ilang lho."

"Bodo!"

Dia nyengir bego. "Lagi belajar apa?" Tanyanya sembari bangun dari kursi dan perlahan berjalan ke arahku.

MAMI. MAMI. MAMI.

"Om bisa baca nggak?"

"Bisa."

"Terus tulisan ini apa?" Aku menggerakan jari tangan di bawah judul buku paket yang lagi kubaca.

"Biologi."

"Betul. Jadi sekarang Om mingkem. Duduk kembali ke sofa, dan biarin saya belajar dengan tenang. Dan jangan lupa tuh mata dicolok biar nggak melototin saya melulu," kataku sinis.

Om Madesu nyengir. Nih orang nggak punya urat malu kali ya?

"Persis Karin. Cantik, galak, dan pinter," katanya kagum sambil memandangku dengan mata berbinar.

Apa-apaan?

"Oh ya, nama kamu Sakura kan?"

Aku memelototi Om Madesu yang dengan seenak udelnya duduk bersila di lantai, di depan aku, di seberang meja.

"Kalau udah tahu ngapain nanya?!"

Dia senyam-senyum mesum. Oh God, kenapa teman laki-laki yang dibawa Mami ke apartemen ini nggak pernah ada yang benar ya? Rata-rata mesum!

"Sakura ... Ummm." Dia melirik ponsel nokia X2 jadulku yang ada di meja, di atas tumpukan buku pelajaranku. Hape-ku dua coy! Hehe pamer dikit nggak apa-apa kan? "Hapemu jadul ya?" Gumamnya sambil mengambil ponsel nokia-ku yang langsung buru-buru kusambar dari tangannya.

Enak aja!

"Mau Om, beliin hape baru? Besok jalan sama Om yuk, kita beli hape terbaru yang kayak iklannya Gad ..."

Dia langsung mingkem waktu kutunjukin I-phone seri terbaru yang super mahal di depan mukanya.

Nggak perlu dibeliin! Udah dibeliin sama Om Sasuke-ku yang ganteng, baik hati, dan nggak mesum!

"A-ah ... Udah ada ya?" Dia cengengesan tengsin.

"Gimana kalau besok Kita ke Mall? Beli baju baru dan ..."

PLETOK!

"Awwww!" Om Madesu terkejut saat kepalanya tiba-tiba ditimpuk pake kamus bahasa Inggris tebal, dia berbalik dan terkejut ngeliat Mami Karin yang berdiri bersidekap di belakangnya, memelototinya dengan gaya nenek sihir yang siap nyabut nyawa. Di tangan kanannya ada Map yang kemungkinan adalah berkas yang sejak tadi dia cari. "Hehehe Karin ..." Om Madesu nyengir ngeri ngeliat aura setan yang keluar dari diri Mami Karin.

Rasain Lo!

"Ada apa Ebisu? Hmmm? Mau modusin anakku?" Geram Mami Karin sembari berjongkok, mencengkram kerah baju Om Madesu-yang udah pucet setengah mampus, lalu mengangkatnya agar ikut berdiri.

"Ng-nggak kok Rin," gagapnya ketakutan.

Hehehe. Dia nggak tahu apa, Mami Karinku itu jago silat!

"Terus, ngapain tadi ngajakin Sakura berdua ke Mall? MEMANGNYA KAMU PIKIR ANAKKU ITU CEWEK MURAHAN YANG BISA DIBELI PAKE UANG?!"

Aku cekikikan. Om Ebisu makin menciut, sementara Mami ... Astajim ... Dia udah kayak bangsa seiya yang siap ngeluarin kamehame-nya. HIDUP MAMI!

"Ng-nggak kok Rin. A-aku cuma m-mau bantu dia belajar," dustanya.

Aku mencibir. "Bohong Mi."

"Aku nggak percaya! Reputasimu sebagai playboy mesum yang suka daun muda, dan doyan ayam kampus udah merebak di kantor." Mami mencengkram erat kerah kemeja Om Ebisu, sampe dia nggak bisa napas. "Berani-beraninya kamu modusin anak gadis aku ..."

"R-Rin ... G-gak bisa napas ..." Gagapnya.

"Mulai besok kita bukan satu team lagi. Dan sekarang ... KELUARRR!" Mami Karin nyeret Om Madesu kasar sampe keluar dari Apartemen. "Kita temui Pak Tobirama! Aku mau pindah dari team produk baru pemasaran!" Gerutu Mami Karin.

"Aduh Rin. Karin ampun. Lepasin, nggak bisa napas."

"SAKURA. KUNCI PINTU!"

"Oke Mi."

Jam udah nunjukin pukul 10 malam. Hari ini katanya Mami bakal telat pulang, beliau ada rapat emergency di kantor sama teamnya-termasuk si Madesu Mesum.

Sambil nunggu mata ngantuk aku tiduran di sofa sambil nonton Big Movies di global TV. Film Twilight New Moon boo. Ada Taylor Lautner juga! Haaaah laki gueeee.

Gilaaaa! Bisep-bisepnya Jacob Black si Manusia Serigala bikin ngiler, belum lagi tampangnya yang kece! Aaaaaaah. Aku nggak terlalu peduliin jalan ceritanya yang udah rada basi karena aku keseringan nonton sih. Cuma, fangirlingan sama Mr. Lautner kagak pernah bikin bosan.

Waktu lagi asik ngiler ngeliat topless-an Taylor Lautner di tivi. I-Phone-ku berdering. Dan itu ... Nomernya Om Sasuke? Sebelum berpisah tadi kami sempat tukeran nomor.

"Sakura," sapa Om Sasuke di seberang dengan suara yang renyah-renyah gurih. Kriuk.

"H-halo Om." Aku mengerutkan kening.

"Lagi ngapain?" Tanyanya setelah terdiam selama beberapa menit.

"Nonton."

Ini aku yang udah error, atau aku emang ngebayangin Om Sasuke yang lagi salting di seberang?

"Oh. Nonton ya?"

Diam lagi.

Anjrit. Ini udah telpon-telponannya canggung amat ya? Kayak telpon-telponan antara dua orang bisu.

"Om sediri lagi ngapain?" Tanyaku memecah keheningan.

"Lagi nelponin kamu."

Nah lho? Bingung mau jawab apa. Nggak tahu kenapa jantungku mendadak dag-dig-dug-dog kayak orang habis marathonan.

Iya sih, Om Sasuke memang Om-Om kayak Om Madesu, dan mungkin juga lebih tua. Tapi ... Kadar kegantengannya itu lhooo lebih tinggi dari tinggi dari Tom Cruise dan sejajar dengan Matt Bomer.

"Ah, Om, bisa aja." Aku tersipu. Suaraku mencicit dan terdengar kayak anak curut.

"Sak ..."

"Iya Om."

"Jangan panggil Om dong."

Eh, apa?

"Terus Om Sasuke maunya dipanggil apa? UAK atau Pakde?"

Aku terkekeh membayangkan wajah Om Sasuke yang mungkin sedang cemberut sekarang.

"Panggil Kak, Bang, atau Mas aja," katanya pelan. Dari nada suaranya dia terdengar malu-malu.

Apa dia bilang? Panggil Kak? Bang? Mas? Tanpa bisa ditahan lagi tawaku meledak.

HUAHAHAHAHAHAHA, Om Sasuke, Om Sasuke. Ini orang kagak inget umur ya? Masa umur hampir sama ama PapiNaruto minta dipanggil Mas? Kagak nyadar diri banget nih Om-Om. Untung ganteng.

"Malah diketawain. Ya udah. Bye."

Gah. Dia ngambek.

(Bersambung)

A/N : Terimakasih untuk semua reader yang sudah membaca, mereview, dan juga numpang lewat doang.

Maafkan saya jika saya harus promo again ya

Buat yang mau pesan novel IKYT bisa hubungi no ini 087866837717, atau hubungi Fb 'Iam Firdaus' atau 'Ana Sue' terimakasih.


End file.
